The invention relates to a graphical user interface for use in a computer or data processing system which includes a principal display and one or more attached devices with secondary displays which are movable with respect to the first display. More specifically the invention relates to a graphical interface which permits a user to seamlessly control information display on multiple display devices with a single pointing device.